


starry nights

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking into swimming pools, Cheating (but not markhyuck), Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Mark is just someone who enjoys spending his nights looking at the stars and Donghyuck is a boy with a broken heart who just happens to stumble across him. And soon, their first friendly feelings blossom into something more.





	starry nights

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- my first ever highschool au, i hope you like it!  
> \- enjoy!<3

**“Each of us is born to follow a star, be it bright and shining or dark and fated. Sometimes the path of these stars will cross, bringing love or hatred. However, if you look up at the skies on a clear night, out of all the countless lights that twinkle and shine, there will come one. That star will be seen in a blaze, burning a path of light across the roof of the earth, a great comet.”**  
**― Brian Jacques**

It was the first night he ever saw the red-haired boy. Mark is sitting on the bleachers, staring up into the clear night sky. He likes the football field at night, when no jocks and cheerleaders are there to disturb his loved silence with their screaming. The freshly cut grass is illuminated by the soft moonlight. He hears an owl screech somewhere and Mark wraps his jacket tighter around his trembling form and leans back, closing his eyes.

The snapping sound of a branch breaking makes his jump. Mark can hear heavy footsteps and a choked sob. His heart wrenches when he sees a boy sit down on the bleachers, oblivious to his presence. The boys tanned skin makes him seem ethereal in the milky light of the moon. The strangers shoulders are shaking. „Excuse me?“ says Mark quietly.

The boy whips around, staring at Mark with wide eyes. And oh, he’s really pretty. His eyes are red and swollen, dried tear streaks on his cheeks. His plump, pink lips are hanging open in surprise. Mark stands up and walks down the bleachers until he falls down next to the beautiful boy.

„Who are you?“ asks the strangers raspy voice. Mark smiles softly at him. „My name’s Mark. What about you?“ redheads eyes lock with his and Mark can feel his heart starting to race. „I’m Donghyuck. I wasn’t expecting someone else here at 2 am.“

Mark giggles, turning his head to look towards the sky. „Yeah, i figured. I can’t say i was expecting you at my favorite place either. I come here every night.“ Donghyuck stares at him, glancing at Marks long eyelashes and the way this brown bangs fall into his eyes.

„Why?“ asks Donghyuck. „Because it’s peaceful. At night it feels like time just stands still, do you get what i mean?“ Mark turns his eyes to Donghyuck again, admiring the perfect shape of his nose and his skinny fingers. He can see the metal of a ring on his right hand. „What’s that ring for?“ he asks, pointing at it. Donghyucks ears turn red at the mention of it and he pulls the ring off.

„My ex boyfriend gave it to me. Before i came home to him fucking someone else two hours ago.“ Mark winces at the pain in Donghyucks voice. Without thinking, he extends his hand and places it on the other boys shoulder. He doesn’t brush him off and Mark feels pride swelling in his chest. „Is that why you were crying?“ Donghyuck nods.

„I knew that we were growing apart, but why didn’t he just break up with me?“, asks Donghyuck with a wavering voice, „why did he have to hurt me like this after giving me this fucking promise ring?“ his voice breaks and new tears roll down his flushed cheeks. And even though the other boy was drowning in sadness, Mark couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful he looked even when he was crying. Nobody should be pretty with a swollen and red face, but Donghyuck managed to pull it off.

„From what i can see he’s an idiot.“ says Mark, scooting closer to Donghyuck and pressing their shoulders together. „He is.“ mumbles Donghyuck, leaning his head onto the older boy. „You seem nice.“ Mark blushes furiously. „Thank you, Hyuck. You do too.“ he pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at the time. „Oh, it’s really late. We should head back.“ Donghyuck bites his lip, focusing on his fiddling fingers. Mark frowns.

„I guess you’re rooming with your ex boyfriend?“ he asks. Redhead nods. „Alright Donghyuck. Come with me, you can sleep in my room tonight.“ the younger boy gapes at him in disbelief. „You’re offering me to stay with you?“ Mark nervously scratches the back of his head.

„Of course. I won’t let you return to that cheater tonight. Come on.“ Mark tangles his fingers through Donghyucks and pulls the boy after him.

Later, when they stumble into Marks dorm, half frozen, Donghyuck bites his lip again. „I…don’t have any clothes with me so can you give me something to sleep in?“ Marks cheeks turn a soft pink and he nods, motioning the boy to follow him into his bedroom.

Donghyuck changes into Marks clothes, but not before hissing: „Turn around you creep.“ Mark laughs. „So you’re actually a feisty one?“ Hyuck mumbles something, visibly grumbly. „Where will i sleep?“ he asks, brushing his fiery red bangs out off his eyes. „You can take my bed, i’ll sleep on the floor.“

Mark turns to grab his sleeping bag when Donghyuck wraps his fingers around his wrist. „No, wait. That’s your bed, i can’t just take it.“ Mark waves him off. „It’s fine, you’re my guest and you’re heartbroken, so at least take my comfortable bed.“ Donghyuck huffs. „I’m not heartbroken. I’m okay so stop pitying me.“

He slips underneath Marks blankets, glancing over at the older boy. „I want you to sleep with me.“ the canadian chokes on air at his words. „That’s a bit…quick don’t you think? i should at least invite you to dinner first.“ Donghyuck grabs the pillow and throws it at Marks head.

„Idiot. I meant in the same bed. I feel bad taking it for myself, this is big enough for two.“ Mark grits his teeth. Spending a night in the same bed as this attractive boy seemed tempting, but he didn’t want to take advantage of him. „Are you sure?“ Hyuck rolls his eyes, turning his body so that he’s facing the wall. „Yes i am, now come to bed before i change my mind.“

Donghyuck looks at Mark after the older boy falls asleep before him. He admires his soft features, the sharp jawline and the tousled hair hanging in his face right above his flushed cheeks. Hyuck snuggles into the soft pillow below him and sighs deeply. Mark is nice, he thinks. „Maybe too nice.“ he whispers, drifting off into sleep shortly after.

„Goodmorning sleepy beauty.“ a hand on Donghyucks shoulder shakes him awake. „I made you breakfast. Go get dressed, i’ll take you to school.“ Donghyuck mumbles something unintelligent into the blanket pressed to his mouth, but he yawns loudly and swings his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up.

When he’s done putting on his clothes and brushing his hair, he stumbles into the kitchen where a sleepy Mark is busy making scrambled eggs for them. Hyuck leans against the counter behind him, stealing fond glances at the boy in front of him, his back muscles showing through the thin fabric of his white t-shirt.

„How are you feeling?“ asks Mark. Donghyuck shrugs, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and taking a sip. „I’m fine. Thank you for taking care of me.“ Mark turns around. His eyes are sparkling and Donghyuck presses his lips together when he feels his heartbeat quicken. „Of course. And i will continue to do so, so don’t worry. I’ll be by your side through this entire day so no chance for you ex asshole to talk to you!“

„Thank you Mark, but you really don’t need to-…“ Mark steps closer to Donghyuck, raising his finger and letting it lay on his cold lips. „No. I know how nasty breakups can be and i won’t let this guy come back and make you feel guilty enough for you to get back into a relationship with him. You deserve better, Hyuck and i’ll make sure you’ll get it.“

After they finish their eggs, Hyuck helps Mark wash up, but in the end they just splash water at each other, laughing at the top of their lungs at how the soap bubbles float through the kitchen. „Okay, okay come on. It’s time for school. Grab your stuff, i’ll be waiting outside.“

Something that sounded like ripping metal shredded the deadly quiet. The inaudible bass smoothed into a low, steady hum. Outside, a low, mechanical growl rumbled closer and closer.

After taking his bag and locking the door, Donghyuck steps outside. And there is Mark, leaning against a motorcycle with a helmet underneath his arm and a boxy smile on his rosy lips. „Did you ever ride a motorcycle?“ Donghyuck, stunned, only shakes his head. „Come on, it’s not hard.“

Mark slowly leads Donghyuck to sit down behind him. With their bodies not even five centimeters apart, Hyuck is afraid that the older boy might feel how fast his heart is beating. „Here, take my helmet, to protect your pretty face.“ Donghyuck flushes when Mark turns around to help him secure the helmet on his head. „You look cute.“ „Thanks.“ the younger boy stutters.

„Hold onto me, like this.“ Mark takes Donghyucks hands and locks them around his waist. Donghyuck scoots a bit closer and leans his head against Marks back. His cheek is pressed against Marks warm leather jacket. „You comfy? feel safe?“ „With you, always.“ and then Mark drives.

It’s not like any feeling Donghyuck ever felt. With the wind pulling at his skin and clothes he feels light like a piece of paper. Marks presence feels grounding, his masculine scent making Donghyuck feeling lightheaded. The landscape around them looks like a blur of green of all different shades.

The ride ends way too soon for Donghyucks liking. He untangles his arms from Marks waist and smiles softly when the older boy takes the helmet from his head and smoothes down his hair. „Have a good day at school. I’ll see you at lunch.“ he gives Donghyuck a quick peck on the cheek before starting the engine of his motorcycle again and speeding off.

When Donghyuck turns around, he sees a few students glancing into his direction, all of them with wide eyes. Sicheng, one of his friends, strolls down the stairs of the school building, pink hair blindingly bright in the sun and a cute smile on his rosy lips. His hands are buried in his bright blue jacket.

„What a show.“ he laughs and gives Donghyuck a hard slap onto his shoulder. „Come on little one, we need to get to class before we get detention.“

Mark was in his thoughts the entire time. The older boy also decided to text him during class and his phones’ ringing loudly echoed through the quiet classroom. His professor wasn’t amused and he fought a good fifteen minutes to keep his brand-new iPhone. Donghyuck didn’t even know when the other saved his number in his phone.

He sits down in the cafeteria to finally open the message.

 **Mark:** i’m on my way to lunch, see you in a bit <3

with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks he slowly chews his hamburger. And almost chokes when a hysteric Jungwoo sits down beside him. „What is this?“ the grey-haired boy asks and forcefully pushes his phone into Donghyucks face.

„Seoul Highs bad boy Mark and pastel baby Donghyuck in love?“ Donghyuck reads from the display. Directly underneath the headline he can see a high quality picture of Mark kissing his cheek while they lean against his motorcycle.

„Bullshit, he just gave me a ride.“ the younger boy mutters and decides to have a blinking contest with his half-finished fries. Everything is better than the judging look on Jungwoos face. The older boy loses his smile when he sees two other boys approach their table.

„Hyuckie…“ Jungwoo is tugging at his sleeve and Donghyuck lifts his head from his food, frowning at him. „What?“ „Hyuckie.“ another voice says and Donghyuck freezes. There he is. Lee Jeno, the one who broke his heart. Na Jaemin is by his side, clinging onto Jenos arm and nervously biting his swollen lips.

„What the fuck do you want?“ he hisses, enjoying how Jaemin seems even smaller at Donghyucks harsh tone. Good. „Hyuck, please. We need to talk.“ „No we don’t!“ he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a defensive move. „Listen, Hyuckie i never wanted for this to happen!“ „Then why did it!“ Donghyuck screams back, feeling the tears build up in his eyes.

„You could have just broken up with me instead of going behind my back! And the worst thing is that i’m not hurt and crying because i loved you, which i don’t anymore, which i haven’t for a while but never said because i was afraid of losing you, i am so hurt because all i ever wanted was for you to be honest with me Lee Jeno!“ Donghyuck can feel himself shaking in rage, only Jungwoos tight grip on his hand grounding him.

Jeno opens his mouth to answer, when two muscular arms come up behind Donghyuck, pulling him against a strong chest. „Don’t worry Hyuckie, i’m here. You’re safe.“ Jeno stills when he sees Mark. „What the hell? who are you?“ Mark laughs. „I don’t owe you an answer. Just take this as a warning Lee Jeno. I’m here to keep Donghyuck safe, because there are unloyal people like you who treat him like his emotions mean nothing.“  
The black-haired boy snorts while Jaemins eyes flicker back and forth. „You barely know him.“ Donghyuck turns around, burying his face in Marks neck. „Make him go away, please.“ he whispers, enjoying the warmth radiating from Marks body. „Maybe i barely know him, but at least i know that i’ll take better care of him than you ever did.“

That was almost two months ago.

The night is cold, although the sun has shone all day long. And Donghyuck is on his way to visit one of Marks performances. Donghyuck tugs excitedly on the pastel-blue sleeves of his pullover and straightens his matching flower crown. „Donghyuck, we are on the way to a rap performance, not the fashion week.“ Sicheng buzzes and parks his rickety old car dangerously close to the road.

„Better watch out that nobody is scraping your car.“ gives Donghyuck as answer and opens the car door. Sicheng closes it and grabs his arm.

„Donghyuck, i know that you like Mark and i know he’s a good kid just don’t…take care of your heart, okay?“ The younger man rolls his eyes in annoyance and pushes Sichengs hands away. „Sicheng, i’ll be fine, now open the door, we’ll be late.“

In the hall where the performance would take place, a lot of other people had already accumulated.

„There are so many people here, Sicheng, what if he does not see me and thinks i didn’t come here?“ Sicheng sighs and pulls Donghyuck with him.

„Then you come backstage with me, there you can inform Mark that you are here.“ Donghyuck looks surprised at his best friend.

„So, you’re encouraging my stupid feelings for Mark now?“  
„I don’t, but i also don’t want you to keep pining over him for forever.“

Donghyuck snorts in annoyance. „You will never stop treating me like a little kid, am i right?“  
Sicheng ruffles his hair. „Of course not, you are my dongsaeng.“

Before Donghyuck can answer, he feels the presence of Mark, which is so powerful that he stops breathing for a moment. Mark circles his arm around Donghyucks waist and carefully puts his head onto the younger boys shoulder. „I’m glad you’re here.“ Hyuck nods.

Sicheng, who has his arms crossed and a disapproving expression on his face, clears his throat. Mark smirks and lets go off Hyuck who quietly whimpers at the loss of contact. „Sicheng! how are you?“ the pink-haired boy rolls his eyes.

„I’d be better if you’d stop trying to corrupt my dongsaeng.“ Mark snorts at Sichengs remark. „A protective hyung, huh?“ Sicheng raises his eyebrow and builds himself up in front of the other boy.

„Damn right i am, so you better not try any funny buisness.“ Donghyuck gently pushes Sicheng away. „I’m old enough!“ he hisses before turning to Mark with a bright smile. „Sorry for that, he still sees me as the chubby 8 year old i once was.“

Mark laughs and runs his fingers through his red hair. „Don’t worry, i know that Sicheng is an actual softie.“ „Don’t be too sure about that, he’s got a dark side.“ Donghyuck says and leans into Marks side.

„Doesn’t everybody?“, asks Mark, „i don’t believe that every person is just sunshine and smiles. Not even you, Hyuckie.“

The older boy leans forward and brushes his lips against Donghyucks, but he’s not close enough for an actual kiss. His fingers travel into Hyucks hair. „After my performance i’ve something planned for just the two of us.“

Donghyuck glances up at Marks face through this now orange bangs. „When do you have to perform?“ Marks eyes wander to the clock on the wall and he winces. „Right now, come with me!“ he grabs Donghyucks wrist tightly and pulls the younger boy along.

Mark leaves Donghyuck at the entrance to the stage. His eyes are smudged with eyeliner when he looks back at the younger boy. „Stay right here, you’re my good luck charm.“ Hyuck blushes furiously. „You’ll do amazing.“ he takes a deep breath in and presses a light kiss onto Marks cheek. Mark squeezes his hand gently before running on stage.

The second Mark starts to dance Hyuck can feel himself fall more and more for the older boy underneath the different colored spotlights. The way Mark moves his body to the music makes it seem like he’s flowing water. He suddenly seemed vulnerable, almost innocent. Marks voice surrounds him, pulling him in like the deep wide ocean. Donghyuck swallows, his eyes are glued to Marks movements. He is so enchanted by the older boy that he doesn’t notice when the music stops and Mark skips towards him, a big smile on his face. Marks hand on Donghyucks shoulder snaps him out off his trance.

„And how was I?“ Marks eyes sparkle excitedly. Donghyuck stares at him, stunned. Mark jumps nervously on the spot. „So bad?“ Hyuck clears his throat. „No, you were unbelievable! Really!“ Mark strips Donghyucks orange strands of hair out of his eyes. „Thank you.“

„Hey Mark!“ a loud voice breaks the mood. Mark reaches for Hyucks hand and pulls him to his side. „What's up Lucas?“ Donghyuck looks at Lucas. He is beautiful, his blonde hair is shiny and he has a masculine face with well defined cheekbones. Mark looks tense when Lucas smiles at Donghyuck, Mark steps forward to hide his face.

„Don’t you want to introduce us?“ asks Lucas. Donghyuck is confused when he sees Mark lift his chin and give the other boy a dismissive look. „Not really, we just wanted to leave.“ Lucas nods and turns back to Donghyuck. „Was nice to meet you.“ Hyuck responds with a faint smile. „Don’t mind Lucas, he’s a flirt.“ Mark finds himself adore the other boy even more when he hears his cute little giggle.

Donghyuck leans against Marks motorcycle, helmet in his hand. „You look good, so.“ Hyuck laughs. „How so?“ Mark moves closer to him, so Donghyuck is trapped between Marks body and the bike. „You should buy your own motorcycle.“ the younger one looks at him in disbelief. „Me and a motorcycle? no way. I prefer to drive with you instead of driving by myself.“

„Well then, hop on and we'll disappear.“ Mark knocks on the leather seat before he pulls the motorcycle helmet over his head. Hyuck smiles as he feels adrenaline spreading through his body. „Let’s get out off here.“

Donghyuck clings to Mark as the cold air tugs at his skin. „Everything okay?“ calls Mark through the wind. Hyuck nods against his shoulder. Donghyucks hands are in Marks lap, his arms wrapped around the other boys hips. Mark puts one of his hands on Hyucks. „We arrived.“ Mark stops the motorcycle and Donghyuck opens his eyes again.

„Why are we at a swimming pool? it’s closed Mark.“ the older boy grins mischievously. „Oh god we’re not gonna…“ Mark tangles his fingers through Donghyucks and pulls him after himself. „There’s a hole in the wire fence. Ready to do something illegal?“ No. No, Donghyuck is not ready, but the childish smile on Marks face makes him nod.

The second the two boys slip through the gap in the fence, Hyuck can feel his heartbeat quickening. „See? we’re inside and nothing bad has happened.“ Donghyuck glances nervously into every direction. „Come on, we’re alone in here.“ Mark points at the swimming pool. „Wanna go in?“ Donghyuck puts down his flower crown onto one of the pool chairs before turning around and laying his arms around Marks neck.

The moonlight reflects in Marks eyes, the silent sounds of the water hitting the edge of the pool in the background. Donghyuck can feel the heat radiating from Marks body. „You’re really pretty.“ mumbles Hyuck. „You think?“ asks Mark, a faint blush creeping up on his face. Donghyuck leans in closer, their lips almost touching. When Mark lifts his hand to caress Hyucks cheek, he grins. And then Donghyuck pushes Mark into the pool and jumps after him.

Donghyuck comes up again, spitting out the water he accidentally swallowed. But Mark doesn’t. He’s still at the bottom of the pool, not moving. Donghyuck can feel his heart starting to race. He takes a deep breath and dives back underneath the water surface. Marks eyes are closed, little bubbles of water are sticking to his face. Hyuck grabs him and wants to pull him upwards when suddenly the older boy rips open his eyes and pulls Donghyucks face towards his.

Mark leans forward and meets Donghyucks soft lips. Their first underwater kiss created bubbles that floated lazily to the surface. Donghyuck ran his fingers through Marks coarse hair, and they lingered until their lungs were bursting before emerging from the depth of the pool.

„Wow.“ whispers Donghyuck, his whole body clinging to Mark. The older boy smiles softly. „Wow indeed.“ and then Mark threads his fingers through Donghyucks wet, orange hair and kisses him again. Donghyucks nails dug into Marks back, and he trailed his lips down the edge of Donghyucks chin, down the center of his neck. He kept going until he reached the bottom of Donghyucks sweaters v-neck. Hyuck let out a small gasp, and Mark kissed all around the neckline, just enough to tease. „We..should go.“ mumbles Donghyuck, completely out of breath.

Mark pulls away and takes in how Donghyuck looks in his arms. The orange hair hangs in his face in wet strands, Hyucks lips were red and swollen. Mark could see how hard the other boy was breathing and the glistening in his beautiful doe eyes. „Yeah you’re right. Lets go home.“

It was 3 am when Donghyuck and Mark slipped underneath the blankets of Donghyucks bed. The light in Sichengs room was out. The apartment was completely silent, if you ignored the sound of Mark sucking hickeys into Donghyucks neck and the rustling of the blanket. „Stop.“ whispers Hyuck into the darkness, running his fingers through Marks hair. The older boy chuckles, visibly amused. „Okay. Go to sleep angel.“ Donghyuck blushes, but turns around and nuzzles his face into Marks shoulder. „Goodnight Mark.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
